Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices and volatile memory devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). High speed operation and cost efficiency of DRAMs make it possible for DRAMs to be used for system memories. Due to the continuing shrink in fabrication design rule of DRAMs, bit errors of memory cells in the DRAMs may rapidly increase.